User blog:Samurai234/OpFor (Call of Duty) vs. Smokers (Waterworld)
OpFor: Middle-Eastern fighters who take on all who want to take their country. The Smokers: The PA version of the Somali Pirates, only much fiercer, who plot to find Dryland. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last Round, James Bond outsmarted Jason Bourne. OpFor will use.... Eagle.png|Desert Eagle MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47 RPDiwi.png|RPD RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7 MindPt99.jpg|Taurus PT99AF MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5 M16-a3.jpg|M-16 M60MG.jpg|M60 M51 Quad.jpg|M2 Aircraft Quad Mount My personal vote goes to OpFor. Their an actual military organization, while the Smokers are basically like the Somali Pirates. Because of that, I think OpFor will have the Edge in experience. Battle OpFor: Smokers: Off the coast of a Middle-Eastern sea, just 200 yards from the mainland, A large ship carrying six smokers is sailing along the sea. Suddenly, one of the Smokers hears a loud whistiling noise and looks ahead over the bow. The whistle is coming from an RPG-7 and it's flying right at them! The smoker was lucky to jump off at the right time, but the rocket blew a hole in the ship, causing it to sink. The smokers grab as many weapons as they can, and they head to the life boats. Meanwhile, six OpFor members, one of them who gired the RPG-7, also grab their weapons to take their enemies head on. As the smokers approach the land, they run into the OpFor members. Both teams open fire on each other with their rifles, taking out a man from both sides. OpFor: Smokers: As the firefight countines, the a smoker armed with an M60 manages to take out a OpFor member. However, another OpFor member armed with a RPD takes him out. OpFor: Smokers: The smokers decide to retreat while the OpFor members As they countine to run, one OpFor member armed with a mini-Uzi manages to take out two smokers. OpFor: Smokers: However, he runs out of ammo, and a smoker armed with a MP5 manages to take him out. OpFor: Smokers: The smoker swicthes to his Taurus PT99AF and looks for the OpFor. He spot one and fires, missing. He catches up to him, points the gun to head, and pulls the trigger. Much to his dissapointment, the gun is out of ammo. The OpFor member pulls out a desert eagle and blows the smoker's head up. OpFor: Smokers: The OpFor member meets up with his two commrades, and they enter a building, thinking the last smoker might be in there. However, the last smoker is actually outside manning a M2 Aircraft Quad Mount. He riddles the building with .50 cal bullets. tearing it down. One OpFor member was able to get out, but the other two weren't so lucky, and were crushed by the fall debris. OpFor: Smokers: The last smoker laughs and smokes a cigarette in victory. However the last OpFor member is still alive, and he fires a rocket from his RPG at him, killing the smoker, and blowing up the mount. OpFor: Smokers: The OpFor raises his fist in the air and yells in victory. Winner: OpFor Category:Blog posts